The Next Generation
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Years have passed and the ninja now have kids of their own. An old enemy returns for the ninja, their powers, and their kids. Now its up for a new team of ninja to set things right. The next generation of ninja.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu or any of its characters. I do however own Alex and Nitallia. Tove, Mike, and Missy belong to Madi (madi51000) . Lillie, Jacob, and Taylor belong to Bryanna (BubblyMahomie). Vanessa and Nick belong to Alyson.   
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Julic's Return**

Alex walked down the street with her daughter by her side. Nitallia was only five. She's started her ninja training along with her 'cousins'. Suddenly a man walked up to them. Alex grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled Nitallia behind her. "Alex. As lovely as ever," the man said with a bow.

"Julic. As stupid as ever," Alex growled.

"Alex do not worry. I'm not here to try and steal your powers. I've moved on," the man told her.

"Then what do you want?" Alex asked.

The man looked at Nitallia. "I'm meerly observing your daughter."

"Julic I swear. If you come after my daughter I'll finish what we started years ago," Alex threatened.

"Charming. I look forward to it," the man said before walking away.

Nitallia looked up her mom. "Mom. Who was that?"

Alex sighed and said, "An old enemy."

The two returned to the Bounty. Alex went to the lower decks. Nitallia looked up into the bridge and ran up there. She opened the door to find her 'cousins' Nick and Missy. Tove and Vanessa were at the wheel. "Whatcha doin'?" Nitallia asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. But my mom and I ran into this guy in the city," she told them.

"What was his name?" Missy asked.

"I think she called him Julic," Nitalla said.

Vanessa and Tove exchanged looks. Tove pushed a button and the two headed for the door. "No one touch the controls!" Tove ordered. They ran downstairs.

"What just happened?" Nick asked. The three snuck down to the lower decks.

* * *

Alex went into her and Cole's room. Cole and her shared a room with Lloyd and Lillie. Kai and Vanessa shared a room with Zane and Tove, and Jay had a room for himself. The girls stayed in a room and the boys shared a room. "Julic is back," she said.

"What? Why?" Cole asked.

"He ran into us on our way out of the city and he said he was only observing Nitallia," Alex said worried.

Cole walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay," he told her.

"No it's not. Julic is going to be after Nitallia at some point," Alex said sitting on their bed.

"Alex," Cole said sitting next to her. "Nitallia doesn't even have any powers."

"Yeah well I didn't discover my powers until I was sixteen. It isn't like they come right away. You know that," Alex half yelled.

Tove and Vanessa burst through the door. "What happened?" Tove asked.

"How did you..."

"We heard Nitallia say something to Caleb and Missy, eh," Venessa said.

"He's interested in Nitallia. He seems to know her powers before she does," Alex explained.

"We should tell the others. We'll meet in the bridge." The four walked out to find Nitallia, Missy, and Caleb spying on them. Alex sighed.

"You kids stay down here until we say," Cole told them. The four walked up to the bridge.

* * *

"Powers?" Nitallia whispered.

"Well our parents have powers. It makes sense that we would have them too," Missy said.

The door opened. The three didn't have time to hide. Alex sighed. "You kids stay down here until we say," Cole told them. They walked away.

"Where are the others?" Nick asked.

Nitallia walked into the training room. Taylor were going through the training course. Nitallia, Missy, and Nick joined them. They didn't even notice the intercom. Zane and Lloyd walked into the room. "Missy, Taylor, you two need to watch Mike and Jacob," Lloyd said.

"Haha," Nitallia taunted.

"Nitallia you're helping them," Lloyd told her.

"But uncle Lloyd," Nitallia wined.

Lloyd shook his head and he and Zane left. "Haha," Missy mocked.

"I don't see why you two think babysitting is so bad. It's fun watching Jacob," Taylor said.

"That's because Jacob is one. He couldn't immitate us if he tried. Mike is three. Too young to become a ninja but old enough to try," Nick explained.

"You know Nick you're kind of smart. It's hard to believe uncle Kai is your dad," Missy teased.

"Dad isn't that dumb. At least I'm not uncle Jay's kid," Nick said.

"Nick!" The three yelled at once.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Don't talk about uncle Jay like that. You know he's been through a lot," Taylor told him.

"We don't even know if that's true," Nick argued. "They never tell us what it is."

"Okay now we know Kai's your dad," Nitallia said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So what's the emergency?" Lloyd asked coming into the bridge with Zane.

"Julic is back," Jay said.

"Julic? The man that was obsessed with Alex's powers? Why would he be back?" Zane asked.

"The kids," Alex replied. "He said he was observing Nitallia today. I figure he knows her powers."

"Our kids would inharit our elemental powers one day. We never expect Nitallia would get my Earth powers but a unique one like Alex," Cole explained. "And of course Missy and Mike might never get powers since they were adopted."

"They might be safe until their powers begin to develop more. Julic can't take them until the kids begin to use them," Kai said.

"We just thought we should all be prepared in case he comes sooner, eh," Vanessa told them.

"We won't let anything happen to the kids. Just we don't want to make us keeping a closer eye on them too obvious," Tove added.

"Why not?" Lillie asked.

"Because they'll think we don't trust them," Tove replied.

"Exactly," Kai agreed. "Julic will regret showing his face again."

"He's gonna regret being born if he attacks us," muttered Alex. The ninja nodded in agreement. They were prepared for his attack, not knowing they were his target.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think it took forever to finally get this up! I've had it in my iPod notes for months! Anyway, review! No flames!**


End file.
